Pacific Coast Love
by Roxius
Summary: Zoey and Lola learn from each other about the ways of love. 30 random sentences of Zoey X Lola. SHOUJO AI & YURI. Please R & R!


Title: Pacific Coast Lovers

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Zoey X Lola

Summary: Zoey and Lola learn from each other about the ways of love. 30 random sentences of Zoey X Lola. SHOUJO AI & YURI. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Dress**

"So...how do I look?" Zoey asked eagerly, showing off the new dress she had just bought. Blushing, Lola turned her head away and mumbled, "It...it looks good on you..."

**2. Smile**

Lola loved it when Zoey smiled. She had the most beautiful smile Lola had ever seen.

**3. Kiss**

Although Zoey was fast asleep at the time, Lola couldn't help but lean in and gently kiss her on the cheek.

**4. Love**

Lola buried her face in her hands and started to cry. 'I can't believe it...I...I think I'm in love...with Zoey...' she thought sadly, her eyes glossy with tears.

**5. Fetish**

"Uh...Lola...why are you sniffing my panties like that?"

**6. Open**

Sighing and unable to conceal it any longer, Lola turned to Quinn and opened her mouth to let out her deepest, darkest secret...

**7. Happy**

"Are you happy with our relationship, Zoey? Tell me the truth..."

**8. Loss**

Chase saw Zoey and Lola walking along hand in hand and immediately he knew...he knew he wasn't going to be the one Zoey loved.

**9. Young**

Lola was glad she was still young; it gave her alot more time to create relationships.

**10. Nude**

When Lola climed into bed only to find a nude Zoey Brookes laying next to her, she knew she was gonna have a good night.

**11. Magic**

'The only way to ever get Zoey to notice me would require something as absurd as magic!' Lola thought sullenly as she watched Zoey from her bedroom window.

**12. Acting**

"I love you, you know..." "How do I know you're not acting?" "...Because of this..." "Oh yeah...kiss me right there..."

**13. Song**

Zoey wasn't sure what she enjoyed more; Lola's song confessing her love for her or the events between them that happened afterwards.

**14. Hair**

Lola pressed her face up in Zoey's hair and took a big whiff. With a drunk-like look on her face, the wannabe-actress smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, god...this is heaven..."

**15. Eyes**

'God! Every time I stare into those eyes of hers...I just lose control!'

**16. Truth**

"DO YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH, LOLA? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! ...I love you..." "OKAY, YOU'RE RIGHT! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

**17. Breasts**

Lola didn't like how Zoey had much bigger, fuller breasts than her, but she was just gonna have to make do.

**18. Announce**

Zoey, her heart full of gay pride, climbed up onto her lunch table and finally revealed to the entire Academy of her relationship with Lola.

**19. Home**

"Hey, dad...this is my girlfriend, Lola..."

**20. Hatred**

Lola's entire body shook with sadness and confusion as she started at the Anti-Gay poster being thrusted against her face.

**21. Scream**

That horrible blood curdling scream...the scream of Lola as she was pushed off of the roof of the school building...by one Zoey Brooks...

**22. Over**

"IT'S OVER BETWEEN YOU AND ZOEY, CHASE! SHE LOVES ME NOW! SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!"

**23. Dream**

" I remember my parents once told me I could become anything," Zoey once told Lola during one of their love sessions, "I guess it seems I chose to become a lesbian, then?"

**24. Breath**

The shortness of breath between the two girls was one of the few results that came from a night of wonderful lesbian sex.

**25. Birthday**

On the eve of Zoey's birthday, Lola gave her the only gift that felt right for the occasion: her love.

**26. Name**

As they ventured deeper and deeper into one another, Zoey had to use all her will power to keep herself from crying out HIS name.

**27. Belief**

"I believe love is eternal, and we'll never be seperated; no matter what happens...I swear this to you, Zoey..."

**28. Wedding**

"Congrats! We're a married lesbian couple! ...Now what?"

**29. Death**

As Lola took her final, last breath, she closed her eyes and thought of her one true love. "Zoey..."

**30. Final**

Kiss me...Hug me...Touch me...Hold me...Love me...


End file.
